WATER IS MY ART
by Kagechakra
Summary: Not much has been told about Tobirama senju. How did he develop into a Hokage material? Why was he known as a master in water style? How was he able to stand on par with one of the God of Shinobi ? This fanfic is an attempt to unravel the answer to these questions and much more. Tobirama will be a bit Non-canon but will eventually develop his Nidaime personality.
1. Chapter 1

**WATER IS MY ART**

This Fanfic has been written by me because I feel out of all the Hokages ,Tobirama has not got his due.

So Tobirama is the star of this fic. It's my first fic so bear with me.

Now with the story:

**CHAP 1- THE BEGINNINGS**

Long time ago, in the Fire Nation there was a clan which went by the name of Senju.

The Senju were known to be ruthless warriors to their enemies but at the same time were known to have their own code of were nomads who used to move throughout the country to earn livelihood and feed the young ones.

That was the case atleast uptil now. Recently ,they had found settlement at a place called "Dragon Valley".This valley was very fertile,surrounded by lush green forests and had plentiful sources of water nearby. In short, it was a boon for their survival. However, they were not the only residents at that place; it was a habitat to other numerous clans ; the most famous being the Nara(who used to rear deers), Choji(who were warriors with an insatiatble appetite) and Aburame(were known to rear bugs). There were also rumors of a clan whose members were said to have red eyes and were considered the equivalents of dragons in battle due their fire skills.

The senju had made their habitat in this valley at a respectable distance from other clans so as to respect their privacy and avoid unneccessary bloodshed over useless things. The current head of the clan was Hiroshi Senju, a man who had earned his respect in the current era of constant wars the hard way. Standing at 6 foot and 3 inches he was a quite tall man with dark black hair with some white streaks in between. His face was best described as radiating intelligence along with hazel coloured eyes that had seen a lot of harsh things. His costume resembled that of a samurai in having a greyish black upper armor with full sleeves made of metal and having dark green stripes on them and lower black coloured pants . His hair was upto neck-length along with a neat goatee.

He was married to beautiful woman of the same clan called hitomi and had 3 sons with her whose names were: Hashirama, Tobirama and Butsuma (eldest one).

He was currently addressing a meeting which he had called in the clan council room.

"Brothers, we have gathered here today to discuss a event which may turn out to be a problem in the future. Our scouts have reported on those Red- eyed who according to recent information call themselves 'Uchiha' and have been observed of trying to establish dominance over other clans on this land and become the GODS of this place. It is therfore my request to you that you practice caution towards these guys and check that none of our children into contact with these MONSTERS. Do you all understand the situation?"

He got a chorus of "Yes Sir!" in respone. With a small yet graceful smile he took their leave and went towards his home.

**AT HOME**

He arrived home to the sight of Butsuma and Hashirama picking on Tobirama by making fun of his strange white hair and calling him 'oldie' thus making him come near to tears. " Good to see that situation is normal over here", he thought to himself with a smile. His wife came out of the kitchen and on seeing him welcomed him with a kiss on the lips.

"Welcome home Hiro-kun."

"Always lovely to see you my Hime." She chuckled in response to that.

" Butsu and Hashi are still making little Tobi cry over his hair colour. I've tried telling them that he has inherited his colour from my dad but they just don't give him a break" she pointed out.

" They should know better than that to make tobi angry as has shown to inherit a rather violent streak towards even small irritable things. I wonder how he got it though?"

" He gets it from his father."

…

…

…

…

"HAHAA! HAHAAA! You my dear still have that sharp tongue which I fell in love with.

Have your little devils done their training for the day?"

"It will be better if you ask this question to them directly."

Turning to boys, he asked " Have your little devils done their training for their day?"

….

….

….

…. HUH?

"You BAKA! I didn't meant you you to repeat word for word to them! I wonder why I married you?"

"Because I'm an animal in bed?" he asked innocently.

"IDIOT! Not in front of the children!"

"Hehe…... Just joking dear. So boys, how was your training today?"

Butsu went first " I completed the regular 20 laps of the ground, lifted some weights, did our clan's taijutsu stances, did 20 rounds of tree and water walking each, sparred with hashi aaaannd…. OH yes! Kubo- sensei helped me to determine my affinity which turns out to be a rock solid EARTH!"

" Good work butsu. Keep going like this and you will finally be able to take my seat as the head of clan."

Hashi went second" I did the same workout as butsu and Kubo-sensei also helped me to determine my affinities."

"Affinities?" His father asked with curiosity.

" Turns out I have affinity for both EARTH and WATER."

"Hmmm.. water too heh? Only 3 other people have been known to have affinity for water in our clan: your 2 late granduncles and my friend Kabuto. I'll ask him to work on your water affinity. What about you tobi? "

….

….

….

"I just slept and skipped stones over water." He replied with both his hands behind his head and a huge smile .

" What will I do with this child? Tobi these are times of war and at your age I had mastered atleast 5 chakra control exercises and learnt at least 10 earth jutsus and 5 fire jutsus. You have to start working from tommorw… no even better I will personally start training you from tomororow. No more wasting time from now onwards okay?"

" Yeeessssss daaaad" little tobi replied showing no energy at all.

" WHAT! How he gets training from you and we don't ?" shouted both butsu and hashi in chorus.

" He is the youngest of you 3 and by default the weakest one also."

" Who are you calling weak! I can kick your butt any time you old geezer!"

"Of course **YOU CAN** my son…" he said and ruffled little tobi's hair lovingly. " now as I was saying both of you are fairly advanced in shinobi techniques than him. He still even has to find out his affinity."

" Ha! I bet he will have some siily and stupid affinity just like him!" said butsu.

" Now, now, butsu I agree our little tobi is a silly and stupid boy but you should not say it on his face. Plus, he can turn out to be a better shinoibi than the both of us. Right dad?" said hashi.

"110% right hashi. Our tobi may be silly and stupid but he is also very cute and sweet."

"YOU IDIOTS! I'LL BECOME SUPER STRONG THEN I'M GOING TO KICK 3 OF YOUR ASSES AROUND DRAGON VALLEY!" shouted tobi and tried to jump on his two idiots of brothers but was restrained by Hiroshi.

"Of course **YOU WILL** tobi" they said while Hiroshi ruffled his hair and butsu and hashi pinched his cheek each.

So that was the 1st chap of this story. Hope you liked it. Please remember that it is my first story so keep the flames a bit low. Pppppllleeeease give your reviews. Till then Ja Ne!


	2. TOBI'S DAY OUT

**CHAPTER 2 – TOBI'S DAY OUT**

Hirshi and tobi arrived in an open clearing at a little distance away from the clan habitat. It was surrounded by trees and had a huge lake at it's centre. The clan generally used these grounds for training their children. One could see training wooden dummies which had been subjected to the bruteness of the Senju- style taijutsu katas.

"Now, tobi what do you know about chakra?"

" Dad I know about these boring basics . Can't you just start teaching me ass-kicking jutsu?" tobi pleaded.

"Do I hear someone requesting for a spanking from his super talented dad with killer looks?" Hiroshi stated by cupping his left palm behind his left ear.

Tobi froze on hearing this. He had in the past been subjected to the god awful bruteness of nature called spanking by his father and wanted to avoid reddening of his butt once more at all cost.

"Fiiinnee.. it is a combination of our physical and spiritual energies which can be circulated throughout the body and redirected by the 12 handsigns for using different jutsus with the difference in jutsus being a different sequence of any of these handsigns and the different amount of chakra used as a can also be used for enhancing physical strength .Now I know you're going to ask if about other shitty basics . There are 5 basic disciplines : Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu ,Fuinnjutsu and Bukijutsu."

Hiroshi smiled on hearing this. "He has the potential to become a great shinobi if he just gets rid of his laziness and focuses his energy on productive work" thought hiroshi .

" Very good. Now we'll focus on releasing your chakra . Just imagine a point in the centre of your body which will be located below the lungs and above your stomach as a dam holding water . Then focus on expanding this source of water peripherally and open the gates of this dam to flood your body with chakra. While doing this you have to hold your hands in this ram sign."

Tobi made the ram sign and focused on releasing his energy." Dad I'm feeling a energy in my body. It's wild and trying to escape."

Hiroshi had a shock on his face. This boy detected his chakra on first try and that too along with it's nature. He was a genius.

"Don't hold it there son! Allow the energy to release from your body!" Hiroshi was full of excitation.

…..

…..

…..

PPPHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT….

" Aaaahh! Those beans in breakfast were really heavy dad."

Hiroshi said nothing. He just moved towards his son and with speeds which showed why he was head of clan appeared behind his son and lifted him up in the air by his collar.

" HEEYYY DAD! LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME! " tobi cried out.

"You are taking this too lightly. Maybe the cold water will freshen up your mind and you'll understand the seriousness of shinobi arts" he stated and threw our little tobi towards the lake.

Tobi had never swum in his life . He was too lazy to work his arms and legs. Butsu and hashi had told him that the lake was very deep. But alas, tobi could not do anything and was dropping towards the lake feet first.

He waited for the SPLASH to come.

….

….

It never came.

Hiroshi's face was best described as**SHOCKED**.

Tobi was standing on the water without any trouble.

Now, it was not that a great thing as ninjas were used to walking.

NO… what shocked him was that he knew tobi had nearly no practical knowledge of shinobi arts and had not even learned to release his chakra let alone knowing about chakra control exercises , which water walking was one of the quiet advanced form.

" TAKE THAT YOU OLD FART!" tobi teased by pulling his lower eyelid down and showing his tongue.

" Tobi come over here."

"WHY? You want to throw me somewhere else?"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE OR I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A **SENJU HEAD** RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"

Tobi took exactly 4.5 seconds to reach his dad.

"Tobi, have you done water walking before?"

Tobi replied negatively.

Hiroshi pointed towards a tree and after walking on it asked tobi to mimic him.

Tobi fell right after 2 steps.

"Hmmmm…. Tobi can you tell me how you are not able to tree-walk but do water-walking perfectly which is a more advanced technique?"

Tobi appeared to be in deep concentration then began to explain slowly " I don't know. It just felt natural to me like walking on land. "

"You had no trouble balancing over the water?" asked hiroshi.

"No. It .. the water I mean just felt like a part of my body."

Hiroshi was in deep thought.

" Can you show it to me once again?" hiroshi requested.

Tobi stepped on the lake and moved around perfectly. Heck, he even demonstrated running over it.

**NOW ** Hiroshi was really dumbstruck by what he was seeing. But before saying anything he wanted to test one more thing.

" Tobi I have a test for you. Come over here."

After tobi came he handed Hiroshi over him a paper" This is a chakra paper. I hope you know how it works."

Tobi replied with a nod.

"First we'll practice releasing your chakra . Afterwards concentrate your chakra in this paper. "

After 30 mins tobi was able release his chakra, another feat which surprised hiroshi and later focused his chakra into the paper.

THE event which followed would be forever etched in hiroshi's memory.

He was expecting the paper to become wet.

What happened was far from that.

….

….

….

The paper **DISSOLVED.**

It just turned into water.

"Umm DAD …. Was this supposed to happen?" tobi asked in a confused tone.

"No, it was not .However…." Hiroshi continued with a grin " little Tobi appears to have a special gift with water. You could say a prodigy for that matter. Though rare but shinobi who have been shown to be exceptionally skilled in fire nature have been shown to burn away this paper in this paper in less than a second without even leaving ashes,those with unusual high wind affinity have been shown to cut this paper into 1000 pieces except for the normal 2 piece. I don't know about earth but it seems I'm the first person In worls to see what happens in case of prodigious water affinity."

"WHOO HOO! BUTSU AND HASHI ARE GOING TO BE SOOOOO… JEALOUS ON HEARING THIS."

"Hehe.. hehe.. you just might. Let's go back. It's enough for today . I want you to meet some one."

"Who?! Who? Who? " tobi was jumping up and down.

Hiroshi could only grin at tobi's childishness.

" A friend of mine. Kabuto. He's the only guy in the clan with water affinity. He'll be more than thrilled to take over your SUITON jutsu training. "

"SO what are you waiting for you old Geezer . Let's **GO!**"

AND THAT WAS THE SECOND CHAPTER. R&amp; R PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I Start writing the 3****rd**** part I would like to thank Tsukiyo69… you have been the first reviewer. Thank you for your views. Yes I've made Tobirama a bit out of canon; you could say like Naruto. If anyone feels Tobi appears immature, don't worry he will develop overtime. I plan to make this an epic length story so there will be lot of time for me to develop this story.**

**One more thing I would like to make clear is that I'm trying to improve my writing quality so from now on please feel free to criticize and give suggestions how I can do that. Lastly, sorry for delay but I had to clear my Medical exams. As a bonus , this chapter will be a bit longer. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DELAY LET'S START THE STORY….. **

**CHAP 3**

**AFTER THE LAST SESSION, ON THEIR WAY HOME**

Hiroshi was deep in thought. "Today was a day full of surprises . Maybe I was wrong about my youngest son. I had expected Hashi to be the prodigy, Butsu to be overall decent and Tobi to be a notch above average. It seems to me that Tobi (**Hopefully I'm right)** is the type you just can't make an opinion about using conventional methods. He has the ability to become a great Shinobi…. maybe even greater than what I am right now or what Hashi will become in the future"

He saw a cobblestone on the ground which he picked up and started running through his fingers. An old habit, it helped him to think.

"I'll just forget about my past image of Tobi and focus on the Present . I mean, just how could he have such a strong affinity for water ; It's not something you see daily. Well, what's over is over. If he's good at something I'll make sure he gets the best faculties for it . I'll have to talk to Kabuto about his training. But will it be enough for him? " he wondered with a sigh.

His train of thought was broken by a kick to his leg which made him a bit stumble.

"Hey old fart! Did you hear anything I was telling you?"

"AHH YES! Sorry son, just thinking about something" Hiroshi replied with a chuckle.

"I bet it must be about that dirty book your friend Arashi likes to write. Now don't try to lie to me you Sleazebag, I've seen your stash. You can hide it from Mom but not from me"

Yes, like most men his age Hiroshi was a Pervert who preferred to appear dignified in public but in secret was proud of his Porn literature collection and liked to check out other women even though he was married and Father of 3. Well, what can you say? Men will be Men.

" Or maybe you're thinking about that Yumiko who keeps sending these weird looks towards you and purposefully drops things and picks them up in front of you. Now that I wonder, whenever I see her doing that , I feel my pants getting tighter and uncomfortable . Don't know why though."

Okayyy... this is was getting too uncomfortable.

"'How did he find my stash? How did he know Yumiko hits on me? Not that I don't like it. She's got one hell of a booty. I hope he doesn't know what Anko does in front of me . Damn …. My looks are a curse. I mean, I know I'm too sexy but if he tells Hitomi about it she won't let me try Page 86 of Arashi's book . Time to change the topic'" were the thoughts of one Pervy Dad.

"So Tobi, I think we should talk to Kabuto about your training."

"Is he good?" asked Tobi with doubt.

" Oh he's good all right" He continued, after a bit of thought "He is one of the few ones in our clan to ever have a affinity for water. Trust me, you'll like him. Now, lets race to the village should we?"

"OH YOU'RE SO ON GRAMPS! " shouted Tobi and started sprinting.

AT THE VILLAGE

Hiroshi was a happy man.

Tobi made sure that he got his daily dose of laughter. What else would you say about falling for a simple Genjutsu and running into a cow-dung shed? So cute.

Tobi came about 2 minutes after him. His face…. was a combination of White, Yellow and Brown. He saw that abomination he had to call his 'Father' but said nothing . Just showed him the finger and went his way thinking about how to kill him slowly .

"I'm going to die a laughing man like this" thought Hiroshi with a smile.

AT HOME

Hiroshi was a sad man.

Hiroshi was a man full of pain.

His wife found about Anko and Yumiko.

His stash was missing. He later found burnt bits of paper in backyard. In one bit he could make out a four-letter word starting and ending with`B'.

His wife had made him feel less of a man. She could surely use that sewing needle to good effect.

He didn't knew that his wife had such good accuracy with those china plates.

Her skills with rolling-pin would put any swordsman to shame.

He was on couch. He was not to be provided dinner tonight.

All of this was tolerable.

Then his wife had to SAY that.

"For 2 months, your Right hand is going to be your best friend . Cause you ain't getting nothing from this hot BOD!"she said emphasizing her curves.

He could only think one thing.

TOBI… DOH!

"Well, that cowdung joke went a bit too far I guess. Still, now I'll have to make it work with `Mr. right' and Vaseline for 60 days. Oh well, I'll have my revenge. MY SWEET-SWEET REVENGE" he chuckled himself to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

After a quick breakfast, Hiroshi and Tobi were on their way to Kabuto's house. He was the village's blacksmith and had his workshop adjoining his arrived at a shed with the sign of `SHOJI METALS' on it. `Shoji' being his one and only son's name.

They were greeted to the sight of a man working on the anvil over a sword. He was tall, had blond hair which were swept back but had taken a hue of black due to the soot produced while working ; his right eye was charcoal-coloured and had a sort of iciness to it while the left one was covered with a eyepatch ; his arms and legs were bulky and shoulders broad. There were innumerable scars over his torso. He was shirtless and only had black pants on.

He had suffered from his fair share of wars. He had lost his son to it a year back. The eyepatch was a remnant to an eye. During the war, an enemy had used his kunai to make a slash at his throat. The medics had somehow stopped the bleeding and saved his neck. His voice, unfortunately, did not have the same fate. He had to make do communicating with others by head movements and rough sign-language. He avoided the company of people and only stepped out of his house when necessary. Hiroshi was one of the few people who he could tolerate. Nobody could recall seeing a smile on his face. He lived with his wife Kagomi but the war and the loss of their only child had taken a toll on their relationship and it could be called strained at best.

Hiroshi stepped inside and called out to him and waved . He woke up with a grunt and after placing his work-tools in their cabinets, walked towards the Two of them to shake hands.

Hiroshi was one of the few people in the village whom he could tolerate. Despite his cold nature, Hiroshi did not feel an ounce of uncomfortableness in his company. He did not judge him , gave him his space without any need to convey the message but still checked up on him from time to time. He was the closest to a thing he called friend.

"Kabuto my friend, how are you?" he asked with genuine happiness. " I've brought someone special to meet you today. Meet my youngest one. His name's Tobi." Kabuto gave a nod in Tobi's direction which was duly returned.

"Despite being a sweet, stupid cutey…" he was interrupted momentarily with a kick to his shin "He has an extra-ordinary talent which I'm sure will amuse you." He handed a chakra strip to Tobi and asked him to repeat his exercise.

Now, Kabuto was a man of few emotions. But even his eye-brow somehow managed to lift itself after that display. For a moment he was giving an analytical look towards Tobi but later shifted his gaze towards Hiroshi giving him the cue to continue.

"As you can see, he has a rare gift. Sorry…. I'll rephrase that. The rarest of the rare. It cannot go to waste. This is where you come in. I know you've left the life of a Shinobi a long time ago. However, you're the only one right now who can nurture his talent."

He thought for a while and then continued " I hope you've heard about the Uchiha situation? on being replied with a nod he continued" Water beats fire is known to all. Sadly, we lack manpower in that department. Except you , we only have Hashi and he still has ways to go to reach your level. Tobi on the other hand, will undoubtedly be a fast learner and can be our counterattack. I know you are fastidious in matter of war . I can't even force you to take him as your student; but still try to be empathic and understand my situation as clan head when I'm asking your help on this subject"

Kabuto veered his lips a bit, a sign that he was not convinced. The mention of war brought back images of the cry and wails of his dying comrades, his throat being slashed and the medics telling him that extensive damage to both the laryngeal nerves which will lead him to a mute life. All this, he could handle but the sight of Shoji's corpse had been etched onto his mind. He couldn't possibly allow himself to contribute to the war; directly or indirectly.

Hiroshi had sensed his reluctance and thought about Shoji. His tone took on a note of empathic father" I know Shoji can't be brought back. He was as much a son to me as he was for you. All the young ones in our territory are like my offsprings. However, if we are unprepared for war innumerable Shoji will have to embrace their creator and the void that creates will drain the Will of Fire of this village on which it has been based on. "

Tobi was surprised on seeing this side of Hiroshi but could understand where he was coming from. Loss of Butsu and Hashi was a thought incomprehensible to him. They were borne in the same womb and were connected by an invisible yet perceptible force. All that mockery he had to face hid an undertone of care and love for him. He had to change to preserve them.

Kabuto could only sigh. He gave a look towards Tobi. He was unscathed by the war. He was still innocent in the ways of the world. Time would change that. It would force him to mature to shoulder his responsibilities. He would grow up and feel the joy of first love, intimacy, fatherhood and finally escaping from this illusion called life. But the war would cause detour in his life. He knew what Hiroshi would have to go through if your own blood cannot reply to your cries no matter how much you plead. He knew the feeling, the burden of digging your own son's grave when the shovel seems to reflect your weariness and seems to become dense so that even moving an ounce of earth seems insurmountable.

He gave a quick brief nod in Hiroshi's direction.

Hiroshi allowed himself a smile of contentment. He knelt down to Tobi's level, measured in his mind what to say to a child and then spoke " Tobi , you have enjoyed your childhood. Now a burden will be placed on you. It's not a simple burden like carrying a heavy burden will be immeasureable and will be bound to take a toll on toys will be replaced by weapons, your games will be replace by bloodshed. Your innocence will be trampled upon by the forces of this world. Somedays, you will find it hard to see your reflection in the mirror and when you do see in it, you will observe a change in your eyes" He took a pause to allow it to settle in "A child like you should not have to face this situation. Even experienced people crumble when facing a situation way beyond their league"

All this was sounding weird to Tobi but he decided to keep it to himself "Even then, they have someone to back them up to take up the fight on their behalf. Sadly, you don't have that luxury. But a threat looms over us and you contain the sunshine to drive this darkness away. You are not only going to live for yourself ,but you are going to live for the hope which we will place on you. Grow up and prepare yourself for the journey ahead . And know that we'll stand beside you to guide you. Now, I ask of you Tobirama Senju, are you ready to accept this burden which you will be facing? "

Normally, a child will make excuse or rather more predictably will cry. Tobi was staring at his feet and thinking about …..well everthing. His life, his family, his village, what he had eaten for breakfast this morning, how he had forgotten to wash his hands after going to the loo( **HE IS A CHILD , MIND YOU)** but mostly he was thinking about how his father felt about the village. This mature side of his father was unknown to him. For him , he was just a lazy and dirty old man. But maybe he was wrong about his father. Maybe he should give his father a second chance. He'll never think about his father the same way again.

He sucked in his cheeks, pressed his tongue against the upper incisors which led later him to clech his teeth while thinking about his reply.

He looked up, saw his father and the other man, wet his tongue a bit as he felt it getting dry, took a deep breath and with nod he replied in affirmative" I, Senju Tobirama, swear upon my name and on all that this village stands for to protect those who are special to me and that I'll face this burden. Even though I'm not aware of the burden that you speak of , I do know that the will of fire which the elders speak about to children shall guide me on the right path and change me from who I am to the great shinobi I shall be."

Hiroshi was at a momentary loss of words. He quickly overshook that feeling . He placed his hands on Tobi's shoulders and spoke of his feelings for his youngest one" Tobi…"

It was clear he was hesitating. He did not expect such a looked straight in Tobi's eyes and gave him his full attention.

"Tobi, that speech you made... It would have sounded better with a deep , sexy baritone like mine. When you spoke it in your squeaky little voice it sounded like a mouse crying on being chased by a hungry cat"

He suddenly exploded into a fit of laughter "Sorry, sorry, sorry…..HAHAHAHAHA…. that was so stupid. It was too hard to hold it in. I had to chew my cheek to prevent from laughing at it"

Okay so it was official. His dad was an asshole. A lazy pervert. He can't be given a second chance. He'll not stop thinking about him in any other way. He was praying to whoever was up there to give a slow painful death to this lump of meat which was totally uncool but still somehow related to him.

But mostly he was feeling embarrassed. He was feeling deflated . How could he laugh at that? On the rare moment he shows maturity, he was shot down. He was feeling angry. He was holding back tears of shame. Finally he failed to hold back those tears and allowed himself some silent sobs. He was….

Hiroshi suddenly caught his attention by ruffling his hair. He conjured his most honest smile and when Tobi managed to look up and beyond those tears obstructing his view, he heard" That squeaky speech was strange as hell. Hopefully, puberty will solve that"

He enveloped Tobi into a hug "You , my son are much braver than most of the adults in this world. I wish I were half as brave when I was at your age. You'll make me proud, of that I have no doubt left whatsoever. Hearing you today, I feel that even if I die the next moment, I'm leaving behind a person who is of pure heart and who has the guts to overcome his follies even when laughed upon. That is a combination few have. Those few are bound for greatness. Listen carefully my little Tobi, the coming ages will see a revolution"

" This revolution will bring about change in ideologies of people. Heading this revolution will be a person who will be identified by his peers as someone who they can rely to pull them out of any quicksand of difficulties. His enemies will curse him but even within their contempt, a grudging respect and fear will be formed within their hearts and mind. This person shall be special. This special someone will be known as Tobirama Senju, a magician of water, an artist whose art form will be based on water. You , Tobi shall overcome me in might and greatness"

He pulled away from Tobi a bit and held his face with both hands. Tear trickles could be seen on Hiroshi's face. Only he knew how proud he was of his son.

It was getting a bit melodramatic though.

" Still, wait till you hit puberty before you make your next speech; okay?" he managed in a tone which was muffled by sobbing.

Tobi just nodded vigorously and with tears of happiness freely flowing returned a bright smile which would have looked cute were it not for the snot coming out of his nose due to crying and which was dangerously slithering it's way to the border of his upper lip.

Still, it was Father- son moment.

Kabuto was looking at this scene with interest.

Maybe this Tobirama would turn out to be interesting.

Maybe it was not a bad idea to take on a pupil.

Not bad at all. Only time will tell.

**OKAY, ONCE AGAIN A THOUSAND APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAY. MEDICAL COLLEGE SPARES ME LIITLE TIME. I HAVE TO AGAIN FACE EXAMS AFTER 2 WEEKS BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE A CHAPTER WITHIN FEW DAYS BEFORE LEAVING FOR COLLEGE.**

**PLEASE DON'T DISREGARD THIS STORY JUST BECAUSE I HAVE PLACED IN THE GENRE OF HUMOR. I'LL TRY TO BALANCE MATURITY WITH HUMOR. ALSO, I PLAN TO MAKE THIS FIC OF AN EPIC LENGTH. SO THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH LONGER. **

**ALL I ASK OF THE READERS IS THAT , PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU FEEL I'M DOING SOMETHING WRONG, THEN POSITIVE CRITICISM ARE WELCOME. ANY ABUSIVE LANGUAGE, KEEP IT TO YOURSELF; AM NOT INTERESTED TO HEAR IT.**

**I'LL TRY TO DEVELOP INTO A BETTER WRITER, AND WILL KEEP TRYING TO MAKE SUBSEQUENT STORIES BETTER THAN THE FORMER.**

**SO… R&amp;R! JA NE!**


End file.
